The Seduction
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Touches, kisses, caresses, and jealousy. That's how it all started. Smut towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Er, hello! This is my first attempt at an M rated fanfic. Sooo, go easy? Heh.

_Touch_

The thing that first alerts Rose to the fact that the Doctor might like her is actually they're first meeting. He grabbed the hand of a girl he barely even knew, and told her to run. The touch left her with the feeling of electricity coursing through her body, and she wanted to know everything about this stranger that took her hand.

And then there were the subtle back touches, the grabbing of the arm for support, the pushing hair out of her face. Anything that would have screamed love for a normal bloke apparently never registered to the mind of a Time Lord. He still thought of her as a stupid ape, that much was apparent from his backhanded compliment.

_"You look beautiful! ….for a human."_

Yeah, she was imagining it.

_Kisses_

He thought she didn't remember their kiss, that much was evident in his eyes every time he looked at her. But she was still in the back of her mind while Cassandra kissed her. She remembered sighing, wishing she could actually feel the sensations on her lips, could whisper "finally" and have him deepen the kiss even more. She wasn't supposed to tell him. She wasn't supposed to let him know.

_Caresses_

Rose is awoken from a deep sleep in the middle of the night from the Doctor's scream. She pushes off her duvet in record time, running as fast as her legs would go and even then struggling to do more. She pleads with the TARDIS to show her where he is, and miraculously the door appears in front of her.

She rips the door open, not quite knowing what to expect, but it definitely isn't this.

The Doctor is curled into the bed, screaming for something to stop and without another thought, she crosses the room and places his head in her lap, stroking his hair.

"Doctor," she calls softly. "Doctor, it's just a dream, you're here. On the TARDIS, with me."

His eyes snapped open, looking frantically around, before he seemed to notice her. He buried his face into her stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"D'you want to tell me what the dream was?" she asks quietly.

He shakes his head frantically and clutches at her tightly, like he's afraid she might just disappear and leave him alone.

"It's alright," she soothes, rubbing circles into his temples. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

He seems to relax after that, and he sits up. "You promise?" he asks, an intensity to his eyes that Rose has never seen before.

"Yes," she says quickly, not needing to think.

The Doctor reaches out a hand to stroke the hair away from her face, and she leans into it.

"Rose, my beautiful Rose," he whispers.

"Your beautiful Rose?" she asks, confused.

His eyes grow wide with panic and fear. "I just meant-my companion, right? And I told you you were beautiful once! For a human…" His throat bobbed up and down with his swallow.

She could tell it was painful for him, he didn't know how Rose felt. Or perhaps he was scared to find out.

"My Doctor," she sighed, ruffling his hair.

He makes a comment about a piece of lint on her thigh and reaches to swipe it away, fingers lingering a moment too long on pale skin, and her arousal stirring. Him gasping like he was attacked, and backing away a few steps.

_Jealousy_

She convinces him to take her to a pub in the 21st century. He is against it all the while, and she's daring him at every opportunity to tell her the real reason.

"What is it?" she asks. "Drinking?"

"Nah. Well. I mean, I don't want you to get alcohol poisoning, but that's not the point."

"Then what?" she breathes, taking his tie in her hands teasingly.

"Bit boring, isn't it? 21st century Earth pub? We could be saving other planets, and instead you want to do drinking and dancing!" The Doctor shook his head in mock disgust.

"It'll be lotsa fun."

"My life in your hands, Rose Tyler," he says solemnly, and she has to laugh.

Rose returns wearing a very short red dress, low cut, with red lips to match. She sees the breath catch in his throat.

"Whatcha think?" she asks anyways.

"It's alright," he shrugs nonchalantly.

They step into the pub, bass thumping all the way down the block much to the Doctor's disapproval.

Rose takes his hand and leads him into the crowded place, ordering two drinks and sitting him down. The drink takes the edge off, and he finds himself enjoying the night.

Rose gets up to dance with some other bloke that asks, and all she thinks is _Come on, Doctor, show him how much you hate this._ She dances and grinds on him, eyes on the Doctor the whole time. She notices the way his fists clench around the beer bottle, the way his eyes darken with rage as the guy's hands move closer and closer to her ass. When the bloke actually touches it, she sees him throw the bottle down against the table.

She visibly gulps as he storms over to the bloke, all Oncoming Storm in his features. She murmurs a quick, "I'm sorry," to him, before the Doctor shoves him out of the way, grabbing Rose by the arm and leading her outside.

"What the hell was that for?" she asks. "Coulda just asked me to dance."

"I prefer to do that kind of dancing in private," he gritted out, tugging her towards the TARDIS.

"What's goin' on?" she questions him.

"What's going on is you let some strange bloke dance all over you, that tiny dress riding all the way up to your knickers almost, and looking like you were enjoying every single minute! That is what is going on!"

She shivered from the anger in his voice. "I don't see the problem," she said coolly. "S'not like you show any interest in me."

They had reached the TARDIS now, and the Doctor pushed her against the console. "No interest?" He ground his hips against her. "I show you my interest in you every damn day, and I thought you knew. But I guess, I was wrong. Just another stupid ape, looking for someone to mate with."

Rose bit back a moan from his hips. "I thought you knew I loved you." she said quietly.

His eyes darkened with lust, and he said, "What did you say?"

"I thought you knew I loved you."

He picked her up bridal style, surprising her, before carrying her to his room and setting her on the bed.

His lips crashed into hers hard, and she gladly accepted them, pressing her tongue further into his mouth. Exploring every inch of him before this beautiful dream ended.

She broke away. "Hang on, are you jealous?"

"Yes," he replied simply, "You're mine," he growled, attacking her mouth once more. He moved down to her neck, her collarbones, biting and sucking and Rose was panting. She tugged at his coat and he shrugged it off. She tugged at his shirt and he took that off, too.

"Only fair if you take off yours too," he said, pulling her dress off in one swift motion. He pulled back for a moment to appreciate the newly exposed skin. "Don't ever wear that dress again," he commanded, and Rose nodded.

He let out a groan when he realized she had no bra on.

He turned his attention to her breasts next, kneading and licking and rubbing his thumbs along the nipples. She squirmed and moaned under his ministrations. Pleased with himself, he ran his hands down her body.

"Is this how you wanted me to dance with you?" he asked huskily, continuing his up and down motion down her body. "Is this what you wanted that bloke to do to you?"

"No," Rose squeaked out.

"Damn right," the Doctor growled. "No other man is allowed to touch you like this again." He pulled off her knickers and tossed them aside, kneading her thighs roughly, and she started panting again. "Tell me what you want," he said softly in her ear.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Need you," she gasped. "Want you, my Doctor."

And that was it. The Doctor slid a finger to her folds to see if she was ready and he almost moaned when he found out just how ready he was.

"You have been enjoying this, haven't you?" he asked in curiosity and in awe. He quickly shed his trousers and his pants, aligning himself to her just right and he pushed in.

"_Oh_," she said breathlessly, clutching to him, and lifting her legs to wrap around him. He let her adjust for a moment before thrusting in and out, punctuating each one with a murmur of "mine, mine, mine" against her skin.

"Yours," she agreed, clawing into his back now, moaning his name, and oh, if that wasn't the most brilliant thing she had ever done.

"Rose," he whispered, thrusting erratically now, "You are so, so beautiful."

"For a human?" she gasped.

"No," he said firmly. "My Rose is just beautiful. No one else."

She smiled at him then, and she tumbled over the edge with him, rolling over onto their backs, panting.

He clutched her to him like she would leave, pressing kisses into her sweaty hair, and rubbing her back. "That was-"

"Wow," she finished.

"_Brilliant_," he corrected.

She snuggled into him, falling asleep.

"My Rose," he murmured contently. "I love you," he added.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't going to add to this fanfiction. But. This idea came into my head after watching Girl in the Fireplace again.

_Who did what?_

Rose was touching Mickey's shoulder. She was using her tongue in teeth grin on him. She was taking his hand and leading him places, and the Doctor was very confused, very jealous, and very angry.

How could his Rose do this? He thought he made it quite clear, she was his, and no one was going to change that. So, when Reinette kissed him, he kissed back. Got quite cocky, even. Still got it. He looked through Reinette's mind, and he didn't tell her about Rose, because well, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

And yeah, he'll admit the decision to ride in like a knight in shining armor with possibly no chance to get back to his Rose was probably a bad one. But he was hurt, and she didn't seem to care. He was back now, isn't that all that mattered?

_Why her?_

Rose was very, very hurt. She thought that the Doctor loved her, and he went off with some 18th century pretty girl. Time to face facts. There was always going to be someone prettier, smarter, better than her.

She walked into the console room to find the Doctor in the same position she had left him. Staring at the TARDIS doors, and head in between his hands.

"You're waitin' for her to walk through the doors, aren't ya?" Rose asked quietly.

"Waiting for who?" the Doctor asked, not moving.

"You know who I'm talkin' about."

"You're done showing Mickey Micks around then? That took less time than I thought, _considering_," he spat out angrily.

"Considering what?" she yelled.

"Considering the way you've been looking and touching him!" he exclaimed.

Rose's hands balled up into fists at her sides. "You think somethin' is goin' on between me and Mickey?"

"Oh, but isn't there always?" the Doctor asked, spinning around angrily on his heels. "What about when we went to Cardiff? That was after I danced with you, and you were going to go off into a hotel with him! You were with him when we started traveling, how do I know it's over between the two of you?"

"That was different-" she started, but he cut her off.

"How, Rose? How is it different?"

"Because I didn't know you bloody loved me, did I? I thought you were asexual or somethin'! And the thing with Mickey and I is long over, because I love you, and he knows that!"

"Rose Tyler, come here," he growled, holding out his hand for her.

"No," she said firmly, crossing her arms over her waist.

"Come here,_ now,_" he repeated angrily.

She sighed, blowing some hair from her eyes, before she crossed the room towards him. He took her hand in his and started to dance with her.

"Why did you kiss her back? Why did you look into her mind? Why did you leave me behind?" she asked, the questions pouring out of her.

"I was confused, Rose," he said softly. "Before when I thought I was being obvious about my feelings for you, you seemed like you were rejecting me at every turn. And then when I saw you around Mickey, I thought it was going back to that."

"But, Doctor, we made love. I told ya I loved you," she said softly.

"I know, but I can't help thinking I don't deserve you. I'm just a broken old man, and you're so beautiful and brilliant and-"

"Stop," Rose held up her hand to cut him off. "I want you to tell me why we're dancin'."

He gave her a look like the answer was completely obvious. "Don't you remember when I told you I knew how to dance? I'm about to show you I _can_ dance, and only with you, Rose Tyler. Forever."

"You promise? No more Madame De Pompadour's? Next time it's the whole TARDIS team?"

"The whole team together," he smiles, and she can't help but smile.

"I can't help but think it'll happen again," Rose sighed. "I just-"

"Hang on," the Doctor said softly. "I'm going to take Mickey home."

"Now! He only had one trip, and I told you-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "I'm only taking him home for a couple hours, maybe."

She looked at him, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Just you hold on, Rose Tyler."

_Only yours_

"Are you goin' to tell me why you took him home now?" she asked, once the TARDIS was back in the vortex.

"Because," he said, his voice going sultry, "I'm going to show you my dance moves."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes. He moved forward, pressing her against the console gently, gauging her reaction. She didn't push him away, so he placed his lips on hers softly.

"Mine," he told her quietly when he pulled back.

"Prove it," she told him.

That was all it took for the Doctor to snap. He pushed her further onto the console, his lips crashing onto hers. "Only mine," he told her. "Don't like it when you show attention to Mickey or Adam or Jack. I'm selfish, Rose Tyler. I don't share."

"I don't like it when you crash through a time portal to rescue pretty girls," she snapped.

His lips attacked hers once more. "She doesn't mean anything, Rose. How could she when I already have the most beautiful woman in the universe right here, under me?" His lips went around to her ear, caressing it softly.

"You mean that?" Her eyes went to his.

"Of course," he murmured in her ear, making her shiver.

She returned his kiss now, passionately, battling for dominance with their tongues.

The Doctor pulled back to take in the sight of Rose Tyler with her hair mussed, her lips bruised from his kiss, breathing heavily. "Am I the only one that can do this to you?" he asked.

"Of course," she sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Then it's about time I show you my moves, Rose Tyler," he growled, moving his hand down to her breast. Kneading it roughly, kissing her neck.

A soft mewling noise is coming from Rose's throat as much as she is trying to hold it in. "You're the most wonderful person in the entire universe, Rose Tyler, and I will never, ever leave you again." His hand moves under her shirt now, tugging down her bra cup.

"Doctor," she moans.

His lips curl into a smile, running his fingers over her nipple, sending her closer and closer to her breaking point. "Remember that you're mine, that I'm yours. Stop flirting with Mickey."

"I'm not-" she starts to argue, before she's cut off with another bruising kiss.

"I don't believe I asked for an opinion," the Doctor growled, moving his hand beneath her trousers, circling her clit, putting one finger inside.

"Doctor, please," she cries out.

"Please what?" he asked.

Rose wraps her legs around him and reaches in between them to unbuckle his belt. "Take us over to the jump seat."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You heard me," she says, demanding obedience in her voice.

The Doctor did as she asked and sat down with her legs still around him. She lowered her lips to his neck, biting him.

He gave out a small gasp of pleasure as she started lavishing the spot with her tongue. "You're mine," she told him. "No more pretty girls. Just mine."

"Yours," he agreed, nails digging into her back.

"Tell me you never wanted her," she said.

The Doctor pulls away from her and looks her right in the eye. "I never wanted her, Rose. Only you, only ever you."

Rose kisses him fiercely now, hips grinding on top of him. He pulls his straining erection through his boxers and pulls off her trousers and knickers. He thrusts inside of her, and her head falls back in a moan.

"See what you do to me?" he murmured in her ear. "This is all caused by you." He thrusts inside of her hard and fast now, wanting her to come with him. "Come with me, Rose," he whispers, and he feels her tighten around him as he tumbles with her.


End file.
